This invention relates generally to methods and systems for parameter extraction of objects. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and systems for parameter extraction of cutting tools.
Various types of cutting tools are known and used for machining objects, such as engine blades. Each cutting tool has associated parameters, such as primary relief angle, flute spacing, rake angle and so forth, to define a shape and a profile thereof. Typically, performance of the machined objects may depend on the parameters of the cutting tools. Accordingly, inspection of the cutting tools is required from time-to-time to ensure a desired performance of the cutting tools. In general, the parameters associated with the cutting tools are estimated and compared to desired values for determining the cutting performance of the cutting tools.
Different parameter extraction methods for the cutting tools are employed to determine the parameters of such cutting tools. For example, the cutting tools are sliced, and an optical comparator or a hard gage is employed to extract the parameters at any section of the sliced cutting tools. However, this technique requires physical slicing of the cutting tools, thereby making them unusable for future machining. In addition, certain methods employ image-processing techniques for estimating the tool parameters from captured projections. However, such parameter extraction methods are limited to estimation of a minority of the tool parameters and are unable to provide extraction for all of the parameters associated with the cutting tools. Further, existing parameter extraction techniques for the cutting tools are time-consuming, relatively expensive and are less accurate than desired.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved method and system for extraction of parameters of cutting tools.